


Renewal

by OfficeShoeBoxedUp



Series: One Year (But In Latin) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeShoeBoxedUp/pseuds/OfficeShoeBoxedUp
Summary: Unus Annus is over.And yet, it's not. Clearly the fandom lives and thrives, only the two have passed.Should we be asking to where, or to whom?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Unus & Annus
Series: One Year (But In Latin) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so being in these fandoms means that they have to cross or I will explode with confusion, so here! Unus Annus with Dream and Techno, and hopefully you enjoy a brief intro.

Waking up within a dark void was definitely new to Techno. Sitting up and looking around, he notices his standard cloak and crown gone from his body, sharp sword also disappeared. His regular clothes had been replaced with a thick dark suit, a single black tie around his neck, tied gently. 

Standing up, he feels the void pushing at him, like a dog nosing his hand open for a treat. Techno tries to wave it off, dissuade it from continuing on, but it only continues, incessantly prodding him for something. 

“Let off,” he murmurs, glancing around again. The void backs off, no longer pressing on him, but still hovering. Techno chooses a direction and sets off, feeling the void slip under his feet and redirect him towards some unknown destination. As time passes and he continues walking, more and more features begin to appear; a splotch of white spiraling forward endlessly, an hourglass in the distance, soft sand spilling down into the abyss. 

——

Dream gasped, shooting up from laying down. The world was whited out, and he rubs his eyes, hoping for them to adjust. Stubbornly, everything continued to be white, and he sighs, letting his eyes adjust to the blinding light. Feeling around for his mask, Dream realises that his mask is nowhere close to him, his usual green hoodie and jeans replaced by a white suit, the exact same colour as the emptiness around him. 

Standing, he reaches for his sword, finding nothing, frantically trying to summon his inventory. It never appears in the white, and he snarls in frustration, twisting his hand through the tie that’s gently wrapped around his neck. 

A pulse pushes him forward a few inches, and he whips around, searching for the origin. Another pushes him into a slight walk, and he shrugs, continuing in the direction of the push. Every so often, another redirects him to some unknown destination, and he resigns himself to following the whims of this strange force. 

Bits of black begin to seep into his vision, and he realises that they’re part of the environment, and every so often he flicks one away from his face, wishing that he had his mask again. More touches spawn into vision; black dripping down into a circle like shape, skulls popping into being, two clicking and parting. 

——

From a distance, Techno can see a white suited figure approach, and stands, hand flared slightly to twist the void in a protective spiral. 

Dream sees the black twist in his vision, and he holds up a hand, the white forming into an aggressive sharpness. 

Upon the two reaching each other, they realise who the other is, given that neither wear their masks. 

“Dream.” 

“Techno.”

Both white and black collide with each other, creating a small spiral between the two that draws their attention. When they look down upon them, the colours strike their eyes, blocking out their vision. 

Recoiling, Dream stumbles back, tripping on his shoes and falling back. Expecting to hit the ground he was walking on, he tenses, before realising that he is still falling. The world is still white, wind whipping through his hair. Running a hand through it, it feels inconsistent, slipping between his fingers and changing its feel every few strands, some short and others horribly long. 

Techno instead shifts into a defensive stance, head flickering back and forth, trying to summon light back into his vision. Curling his hands into fists, the feel of them isn’t right, and he uncurls them, running them across each other. Every sweep paints a different picture, sometimes the skin is smooth, others, it’s rougher than sandpaper, young or old, freshly painted nails or cracked, old polish. 

Both feel a sudden onslaught of emotions, rushing through them, memories that are not their own filling their minds. A blessing and a curse, bestowed upon two people of the world at random every year. Through this time, they get to know each other, get to live their life to the fullest for that year, before the status vanishes to find its next hosts. 

They aren’t deities, Techno muses, somewhere in-between Unus and himself. Something that isn’t that powerful, but still gifted beyond what a human was. Dream nods, peace washing across his (their?) face, holding out his hand. A small hourglass appears within it, twin skulls resting in each section. 

“Do you want to start the timer? It’s typically me, but it is a new year.”

Unus shrugs, casting his pink hair behind him. “It doesn’t matter too much to me. I am excited to see what will come next. After the last two, I think I may need a break.” 

Annus wheezes, bending over in an attempt to not pass out from laughing so hard. “They were fun, what are you talking about? Nowhere else would we have been able to watch two grown men make a drill into-“

“WE’RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT AGAIN!” Unus shouts, smiling. “Please, sometimes I think we need to forget our past.” 

“Then let’s go with the new year,” Dream says again, flipping the hourglass. The skulls clatter against the glass before settling, sand spilling onto the bottom one and trailing into the eye sockets. Releasing it, Techno grabs it from midair, and tosses it as far up as he could. It stops high in the air, stationary and undisturbed. 

And so the next year starts. Unus and Annus fade into their hosts, pushing them to leave their home and head back to where they came from. With one last grin to each other, both salute and turn around, whispering under their breath. 

_Unus._

_Annus._

_Memento._

_Mori._

**Author's Note:**

> So, since this is a bit of an intro, is there anything that you'd like to see the two of them while being out and about? 
> 
> Nothing nsfw, and you can throw in other people from the DSMP, or even Ethan and Mark themselves (though it may be hard to explain the two).


End file.
